


Looking at the World Through Amber Tinted Glasses

by MrCavman



Series: Max Payne meets LA Noire..... working titles needed [1]
Category: Max Payne - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrCavman/pseuds/MrCavman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noir, Bleak - small take on an idea about various different video game characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking at the World Through Amber Tinted Glasses

 

 

**Sometimes in life - you get the good, the bad and the ugly... So far the only good is the painkillers and scotc h **

25 Years,.... 25 years spent on the force - started from the bottom walking the beat in the new jersey harsh winters. The concrete jungle mixed with snowstorms - the hail that could cause freeze burns to any bare skin, and the unbarable cold that makes makes every cop do the cliche  'coffee and donuts' break just so you didnt feel like a god damm frozen peice of meat forced to walk unbareable hours. Trying to do your job, stay alive and make it home to the wife and kids. Yeah the real american dream straight out of an 80's hero cop movie, when the truth of the matter its worse than that pile of horse shit. The years spent in that hell-hole of a precinct made me realise something no matter what you do, no matter how hard you try being the good guy just causes more pain that it did good. After a few years and a few good premotions making it up to inspector, thats when the eye of the shitstorm finally hit, started off researching a new designer drug that lead me into an ex-goverment military project. When you go digging into what i did there was no way to leave it unscared... unfortunately it wasn't me who got burned but my family. 

We fell in love, god knows how many years ago - i cant remember where or when, i knew it was summer and all i remember from that day was two things. The way she smiled at me the first time, a slight notion of a smirk as well after my cheesy one liner... and the second was her name, Maria. She gave me what i needed, felt completed for the only time in my life. Her long flowing dark red hair, her deep blue eyes - the only eyes that anyone could stare into and all could be seen is her compassion, her inner-beauty... i dont know what i did to get a girl like her, all i know is she was my personal Gabriel, my guardian angel - the one to save me from my inner demons, from my own self destructive path. She gave me everything i could ever want joy, happyness.. and my own little angel, my baby girl - Michelle. She was just a miricle in her own, but still they took it all away from me. The main dealer behind the designer drug sent a few of his addicts, jumped up on crank and god knows what else - when they couldnt find me, they got to them both - the only two women i've ever loved. Gone in a split second.... and i was powerless to stop it from happening, there was no way to recover from what those bastards took from me, and i know that justice couldnt do the right thing. The dealer having enough money to bribe his way into a two year sentence maximum, i knew something else had to be done.

**It didnt take long for me to find my way to the main puppet masters, you bash in the right heads - knock over the right dens, you get to know who's supplying, whos dealing and who's taking the profit.**

After Maria and Michelle's 'unfortunate incident', the cheif decided to give me a little " vacation", figures a mentally unstable cop with a grudge is better in his motel with a bottle of dime store whiskey and a handgun, hoping the two would mix and a new spot would be open up for someone less likely to go postal. The time off is the time i needed, to get what i needed to strike back, and take down those who needed it. I couldnt tell if it was the cheap liqueor or the meds taking effect, but it felt right - going after those who had caused so much suffering, agnony and distress to the general public. Even after everything i went through with Maria and Michelle... i had to keep it together, didnt need to loose what i was doing, even with the halucinations, the blackouts and the occasional master fuck-up that went with this insane plan. I mean would it even work? Striking at a chemist, DoD chemical weapons expert and drug dealer all into one? acting like Loki striking down my wrath onto the unjust and the deserving? then riding off into the sunset like a spaghetti western cowboy with no blowback? I never thought of the repocussions of my actions. Then again, what would you do if you lost everything you ever loved? would you feel rational and sound of mind?

It took everything i had, every last ounce of sanity, every drop of blood, sweat. All my anger and rage to take on his gang and work my way upto himself...... In violent fits of rage, your no longer yourself you just see your body carry out the actions without thought, just on instinct alone.... That animal, that bastard... after i was done there was nothing left. There was no way it would be left clean after what he did, what he took .... he wasnt getting off that easy.  After those events - there was no way to go back to the man i was in the department, the day my family died is the day myself died along with them. I've become changed - all i can feel now is loss, i never took any joy in what i did to the dealer behind the drug, i just knew it was what he deserved, but it never felt the hole that was left without Michelle and Maria, I knew it was never going to be the same, but then again, i didnt know how far the rabbit hole goes once you loose everything.

Eventually in life everything boils down to a flip of a coin for your actions, Heads... you act rational, tails - you fly off the handle in a fit of rage.... Heads, you take your wife and kids out for dinner.... tails - you stay to work late on the case while your family is brutally murdered and raped by a gang of meth heads and crack whores.... Heads - you just move on with your life.... Tails - you take a buzz saw to a mans Sera Bellum..... Heads - you finish your glass at whiskey in your dive bar and you go home to trash tv and chinese leftovers.... tails - you dress in your NYPD dress blues, you place your .45 to your head.... think of your loved ones, and say goodnight.

_**The old expression goes - Your looking at the world through rose tinted glasses, - I've always thought mine were amber, my favorite drink was scotch... never did care for wine.** _


End file.
